Enemies of the Gods
by MarcusJuniusBrutus
Summary: After 'Children of the Gods', O'Neill goes in search of a fishing partner. One Shot.


ENEMIES OF THE GODS  
  
Colonel O'Neill entered the base cafeteria and sat down across from Charles Kawalsky with a slight grunt. "So are you up for some fishing?"  
  
Kawalsky grinned and shot back, "Are you? After all, I'm not the one who was just thrown in a Goa'uld prison and, directly after breaking out, was trying to shoot down a couple of death gliders, which, by the way..."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he interrupted abruptly. After an awkward silence which he spent staring at the table top and taping his right index finger against it, he tried again. "So, are you up for some fishing?"  
  
His friend laughed but shook his head. "I've been having headaches ever since we got back from Chu'lak, and the doctors are wanting to keep me here until they know it's nothing serious."  
  
"It's probably just from the Stargate."  
  
"Probably." Shrugging indifferently, he finished off his last few bites of food and left the table.  
  
Not totally put off, O'Neill went in search of Dr. Jackson. As luck would have it, Daniel was at a corner table, toying with his plate of mashed potatoes and chicken. "The food's different," the archaeologist said by way of a not-very-convincing explanation for his melancholy state.  
  
Deciding to play along, Jack pulled up another chair, and after sitting down, he stared at the food scrutinously with his head resting in his hands and his elbows propped up on the table. "I'd think it'd be more normal." The scientist spared him a quick glance, so he elaborated, "I mean, I'm not the one to be living on an alien planet for the past year, but most of your life was spent here."  
  
"I meant this food in particular. It's cafeteria food. Cafeteria food is never normal."  
  
"Point taken." He waited a couple of seconds for Jackson to say something, but he finally decided to broach the subject. "So, how about fishing sometime?"  
  
Daniel seemed to take that for an attempt at friendliness, so he blurted out, "I expect to see her every time I turn around. Sha're was my life, and Abydos was my home." He sighed deeply, and, ignoring his food altogether, let his fork hang limply from his hand.  
  
Jack, military by nature, was unused to such outbursts, or even emotional people like Dr. Jackson, and was slightly taken aback. Frantically searching for something to respond before the scientist could retreat into his own little world, he said, "I won't even pretend to know what you're going through. Even when Charlie..." He felt his throat choke up at the memory. "Even when my son died, he wasn't a, uh..."  
  
"A Goa'uld. My wife is a Goa'uld with no memory of me, or Skaraa, or Abydos, or..." His tone was flat, but as he spoke, it got a slight tremor in it, and he broke off. The archaeologist brushed away a tear that Jack knew preluded others.  
  
'Oh great. Now I've done it,' O'Neill thought miserably. "I meant," he tried to amend, "that if there's anything I can do for you, just ask." Daniel gave his a bitter, ironic look from which O'Neill discerned the thought: 'You're going to have to do better than that.' "That is," Jack added, "until we find them. Then you can forget I exist if you want. But until then, know that we're not giving up on them, either. We'll help you find Sha're and Skaraa."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Daniel rose a bit unsteadily and left before Jack had a chance to react.  
  
"So that's a 'no' to fishing?" the Colonel called after him. There was no response. O'Neill sighed and pulled Jackson's food over to him, absentmindedly poking at it with the fork, much as Jackson had been doing earlier. He would bet that Captain/Doctor Samantha Carter wouldn't go fishing with him. It just didn't seem like her.  
  
He picked up a bite of chicken with his fork. It was halfway to his mouth when an idea occurred to him. Dropping the fork, he let it clatter too the table as he hurried out of the cafeteria. Jackson's chicken and mashed potatoes remained on the table uneaten.  
  
O'Neill arrived in Teal'c's cell, he was momentarily taken aback by the sight of the Jaffa in a grey prisoner's uniform. It didn't suit the man at all. "Hey, Teal'c, I'm sorry about all of this..." He gestured vaguely at the walls as the one of the Jaffa's airman guards shut the door securely behind O'Neill.  
  
"You need not apologize, Colonel. You did all you could in an attempt to prevent it. And thanks to you I am no longer in slavery to Apophis- for that I am truly grateful."  
  
"Yeah, still, I was hoping for a better reaction."  
  
"The people of your world are afraid of me. This I understand." The First Prime of the Goa'uld Apophis wore a look that signaled that topic closed. He would, O'Neill knew, stoically persevere through anything that the people of Earth put him through, bearing no complaint.  
  
Jack couldn't help adding, however, "I'm still trying to convince General Hammond to release you." Then he quickly transitioned to the subject he had originally come in to discuss. "When that happens, do you want to come fishing with me? You seem like the fishing kind of guy."  
  
Teal'c raised a curious eyebrow. "Are fish the primary source of food for the Tau'ri?"  
  
"Well...no. I mean, in some places like Maine they are, but some of us just fish for fun." After a significant pause, he added, "Fun? Recreation? Words mean anything to you?"  
  
"Jaffa do have recreation, Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. So, how about fishing?"  
  
"Perhaps if and when I am released, I will give your offer some consideration."  
  
Jack grinned from ear to ear. "You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." 


End file.
